onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 45
Chapter 45 is titled "Before the Storm". Cover The Straw Hat Pirates on a staircase dressed in Mafia-style clothes. This cover can be found in Colorwalk 1 and is also the cover of Volume 6. Quick Summary Sanji refuses to leave the restaurant to become a pirate. Gin departs to rejoin his crew. Long Summary Luffy offers his amazement that Gin's meal saved him from death, and asks Sanji to join his crew. After introductions are made, Sanji tells Luffy that Zeff used to be a pirate himself, and the Baratie is the old man's treasure. On top of that, all the other cooks are pirate-types themselves. In a restaraunt frequented by pirates, they're perfect for the job, but the waiters couldn't handle the fighting and quit. Luffy realizes that's why Zeff wanted him to work for a year, and repeats his offer to Sanji. Sanji refuses, and won't say why. Gin, a pirate for Don Krieg, asks what Luffy plans to do to, and Luffy tells him his goal of finding One Piece. Gin warns Luffy to not enter the Grand Line, despite not knowing that much about it himself. In the kitchen, the other cooks warn Patty that his treatment to Gin might attract Don Krieg. What makes Krieg so fearsome is that his 'crew' consists of 5,000 men, divided into fifty crews. Patty isn't scared, however, and says that giving the pirate free food would have an adverse effect on the paying customers. The fighting cooks of the Baratie have chased off attacking pirates before, and if they don't like it they can quit. Fellow cook Carne points out that's what he told the waiters. before the argument could turn physical, Zeff shows up to quel the violence. Outside, Luffy and Sanji bid farewell to Gin, who sails off. When Zeff appears to call the boys back to work, Sanji sends the plate he served Gin's meal on overboard, removing any 'proof'. In the kitchen, Luffy declares that he's now Chore-Boy, and after breaking several dishes, is told by Patty to wait on customers. In the dining hall, Luffy is furious to find his crew and Nami relaxing, while he's stuck working. Sanji then appears and proclaims his love to Nami, poetically lamenting the 'obstacles' between them. Zeff shows up out of nowhere and says that Sanji can go be a pirate, he's not needed at the Baratie. Elsewhere, Gin tells his boss, Don Krieg, that he can take the crew to the Baratie... Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy offers Sanji to join his crew which Sanji refuses. *Baratie Chefs are all ex-pirates. *The Baratie is Zeff's treasure. *Gin warns Luffy not to enter the Grand Line. *Carne is introduced. *Gin returns to his crew. *Don Krieg's fleet consists of 5,000 men devided into 50 crews. *Gin returns to his captain and plans to take their crew to the Baratie. *Don Krieg is seen in silloette. Characters 1: first introduction 3: first apparition Anime episode Episode 21 Site Navigation 045